


Lonesome Town

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, Dream Smp, Gen, L’Manburg, Short, Traitor!Tubbo, Tubbo is the traitor, We Die Like Men, dream is mean, eret is still in l’manburg, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Tubbo betrays l’manburg, but is it really worth it?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Kudos: 210





	Lonesome Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is platonic, tubbo and tommy are MINORS and this is 100% platonic.  
> Also, this takes place before the duel.  
> title is based off the song 'lonesome town' by Ricky nelson  
> Hey! Still working on the other dream team fic. But I had this idea and decided to write it down before I lost motivation.

It was the morning of the duel, dream sat waiting. Waiting for Tommy. Sap and George were in the distance watching. Wilbur, Fundy, and Eret stood by too. 

They were waiting for Tommy, who was late. Today they (Dream and Tommy) were to duel for l’manburgs independence. Tubbo, who’s recently betrayed l’manburg was missing as well. 

This realization hit Dream like a ton of bricks. He threw down the bow and turned to Sap and George. “Hunt them down! Tubbo has lost our trust and should be killed on site!” Dream was fuming, knowing he shouldn’t have let Tubbo go off last night. 

Wilbur looked to Fundy and Eret and they took off running towards l’manburg, they didn’t want to be around when Dream was mad. They would hear Dream shouting at the other two to leave them. Their priority was Tubbo and Tommy.  
—————————  
It was a cool night, not long after 11 when Tubbo found himself sitting outside the base. He could hear faint footsteps draw closer, he didn’t care to turn and look. 

He could see Dreams white shoes come in view, he was looking at where the sun would rise and set everyday, but stopped to look at his hands. He heard Dream sit next to him. 

“You’re on the winning side Tubbo, you’ve made the right choice. L’manburg was never going to win.”  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, it made him shiver from the cold. Not warm and comforting like Wilburs. 

“I know, I just.” He closed his mouth, he didn’t really know what to say. He looked to Dream, his white mask stared back. Cold and unwelcoming. 

Just like him. 

“Can I go for a walk? I haven’t been on one in days and I need to clear my head.” Dreams hand said of his shoulder. He was skeptical, as he should. 

“Hmm, as long as you don't go near l’manburg and I’m trusting you Tubbo, you can.” Tubbo stood up and offered his hand to Dream, wondering if he’d accept it. He didn’t, just nodding his head no and holding up his hand. 

“I’ll sit a bit longer, have a bet to win tomorrow.” Tubbo nods and walks off into the distance.  
—————————  
He knew all the directions to l’manburg, he could lose anything or anyone through these woods. He knew them better than anyone. 

He saw it in the distance, the tall, dark, brooding walls of l’manburg. 

Home. He thought. 

He raced towards the side entrance. The front would be to open for Dream or one of the others to see him. He could see his vision go blurry, but he didn’t care much honestly. 

He reached the side entrance, he was out of breath and crying. He saw them. The people he should have never betrayed. They were sitting in the grass outside the ruins of the van. He felt awful knowing he was a part of it. 

Fundy was the first to notice, his ears went back. He rose and Wilbur kept asking him what was wrong. He soon turned to look as well. Eret and Wilbur were up just as fast. 

Tubbo was still trying to catch his breath, he had a smile plastered on his face. Despite betraying them, he was still excited to see them. Fundy has begun to walk over, sword drawn. 

“What do you want, traitor.” The words had been spit at him, venom dropped with each word. He didn’t care though, he let a sob ripple from his throat. 

Fundy was confused now, why was he crying? And smiling? He didn’t get it. They were the enemy now. So why was he so happy to see them? 

Tubbo ran towards Fundy and threw his arms around him, he was sobbing into his jacket. This took Fundy back, why was he here? 

Fundy dropped his sword and hugged Tubbo back. Fundy also felt his face get wet. He didn’t know why he was crying, he’d betrayed them, blew up the van, and lost all their trust. 

Yet, here he was. Hugging the boy close as he sobbed into his chest. He felt, releaf. Knowing he wasn’t hurt. He pushed Tubbo back, to see his face. 

“Why are you here Tubbo?” Tubbo whipped his face. Wilbur and Eret were now beside Fundy looking at Tubbo as well. 

“I’ve come for Tommy, I wanna run away with him.”  
—————————  
The sky was clear and blue, not a cloud in the sky. They were running, out of breath, tired. 

Tommy was off looking for something, when he came back there was Tubbo with the others, he was scared as to why he was there. 

Tubbo explained to him that if they run away he won’t have to duel Dream, and Tubbo wouldn’t be on his side anymore. 

Wilbur said he welcomed back Tubbo to l’manburg with open arms. Tubbo explained to them how much he hated the Dream team, and how he missed Tommy. 

Tommy May say Tubbo is the clingy one, but he missed Tubbo just as much. 

They slowed to walking now, it had been hours since they started their running. He turned and looked at Tubbo. Smile plastered on his face, hair swept back from the wind. 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically,  
> Tubbo hates that he left tommy, so they ran away.


End file.
